The Barking Dead
The Barking Dead “We have to head out now while we still can,” growled Rick Dog. “Should we split up,” barked Glenn Dog. “Yes, we should head out now while we still can,” howled Rick Dog. Minutes later they have left Alexandria to go on a long hard run to get supplies for Alexandria. “Now we have Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Glenn, Abe and Sasha out on a run,” complained Deanna Dog. Now that the Alexandria gates are under construction, Abe, Sasha, and Daryl are keeping the walker away. Two miles away Rick, Michonne and others are in the woods, “I heard something,” growled Michonne, “I think it’s coming from home,” growled Rick Dog. 10 miles away in Alexandria Carol watches while one of her own is attacked by a wolf from the wolf gang. Carol howls out “the wolf have gotten into Alexandria,” “There killing everyone,” trembled Carol; As Carol goes out to fight, 10 miles away Rick dog and others have no idea what is going on in Alexandria. Two hours later, 10 miles away Daryl Dog has taken a turn to a short cut and leaves Abe and Sasha alone with the walkers, Daryl Dog tell them that he will meet them at the nearest intersection. He is trying to find Rick and gang; Daryl Dog takes a quick turn to were Glenn and Nick Dog were but he doesn’t see them around anywhere. Meanwhile in Alexandria Carol Dog has turned herself into a wolf and is fighting them off. The wolfs have no idea she is an Alexandrian. Carol Dog trembles behind a small pile of brush. , while she stalks a wolf member. She is finally manages to fight them off with the help of other Alexandria. 20 miles away by the river Rick stops to take a rest but the wolfs show up, the ones who escaped Alexandria have found Rick and have started to attack him. He about gets killed but manages to fight them off. There are two more sneaking up behind him but he turns around just fast enough to kill them off. Daryl Dog can’t get a howl back from Rick or Glenn Dog, Daryl was wondering why he wasn’t getting a howl back from Rick dog. He didn’t know if they were dead or alive. Abe and Sasha Dog are not even close to the intersection but Daryl Dog is just about there. Minutes later Abe and Sasha Dog catch up and meet Daryl Dog there. Now that Daryl, Abe, and Sasha are all together; they are still leading the heard away from Alexandria, 10 miles away they finally have the gate built and have gave the word to Daryl and others. Now they are all trying to return to Alexandria as fast as they can. They have all returned to Alexandria and can’t believe what has happened, all they see is dead wolfs, dead dogs from there gang, and sadness throughout Alexandria. To be continued…………… Category:Dogs Category:Walking dead Category:Zombies Category:Exciting